In Sickness and Health
by Bicicletta91
Summary: Takes place during 1x10 after Clarke passes out and Finn carries her in the drop ship, and he takes care of her.


Clarke slowly opened her eyes, her eyelids hung heavily, she had no idea how long it had been since she passed out and Finn carried her in the drop ship. She swung her leg over the hammock landing uneasy on her feet as she did so. She felt dizzy and immediately fell back and onto the floor with a thud. Finn and Bellamy came rushing in after her. "Hey princess," Finn said with that trademark side smile "how are you feeling?" "Woozy," Clarke said. Bellamy and Finn each grabbed an arm and sat her on the hammock. "How is everyone else?" Clarke asked. "Sick or getting better, Lincoln told Octavia the grounders don't use it to kill", Bellamy answered. "He said they use it to weaken the opponent, but it affects everyone differently."

Finn kept his eyes focused on Clarke the whole time. "I'm feeling better, we should continue to build and gather supplies before the grounders get here," "whoa" Finn said walking over to her and putting his hands on her shoulders gently forcing her back in the hammock, "you aren't going anywhere." "I'm fine" Clarke protested. "Finn's right you're in no condition to be on your feet you need to rest." Finally realizing she wasn't going to win this fight Clarke relaxed back into the hammock. Bellamy left the drop ship that had now been turned into a makeshift hospital, leaving Finn and Clarke alone.

Finn put his hand on Clarkes shoulder, "close your eyes, I'm gonna go help them." "Wait, stay with me," Clarke said reaching for his hand. Finn smiled and pulled a stool next to Clarke's hammock. He watched as her eyelids began to droop, heavy with sleep, until Clarke finally gave in.

Finn focused on Clarke barely even noticing anyone else in the drop ship. He watched her breathing even out and eventually slow, every so often her eyelids would flutter and her fingers would twitch. Her face was stained with blood and she was pale. She was beautiful even in this state of sickness. He checked her pulse in her wrist then brushed his lips ever so slightly across her forehead feeling the severity of her fever. He got up to wet a rag and cool her down.

He turned to see Clarke's back as she rolled over and started throwing up blood. Finn ran over to her, it was over almost as soon as it started. "Hey" he said while rubbing soothing circles on her back. "I'm ok, Clarke said wiping the blood from her face using the back of her hand. "No you're not," Finn said. She rolled onto her back, closing her eyes and trying to catch her breath, while he wiped her face and moved the sweat soaked hair that plastered itself to her cheeks and tucked it behind her ear. Her ears were small and delicate, not like the rest of her toned body, like seashells Finn thought. His fingers lingered in her hair until soft whimpers of pain escaped her lips and snapped him from his daze. He sat beside her stroking her hair, "this sucks" she whispered. Finn kissed her forehead, "you need rest, try and sleep." "Everything aches," she whispered, "I know," he said grabbing her hand and squeezing lightly. They fell asleep like that.

Clarke woke up a while later, feeling better. It was quiet in the drop ship. Clarke looked at their intertwining fingers. Using her other hand she traced Finn's long calloused fingers, over the thick veins in his hand to his muscular arms and up to his broad shoulders, she moved his hair from out of his eyes and he stirred slightly. He squeezed her hand before letting it go so he could stretch, letting his bones crack and adjust to their normal position. "How are u feeling?" "better" Clarke replied, "hang on" He said getting up and moving closer to Her. Her pulse was racing, he was inches from her face, he moved his lips to her forehead holding the back of her neck with his hand. "You're fever is gone," he said. Finn got up and filled a small metal cup of water, he handed it to Clarke " you need to stay hydrated." "Thanks, we should probably get up and start helping, the grounders will be here soon." "It's the middle if the night" Finn said "I think we can lie around in bed a little longer."

Finn moved toward the hammock and took the cup from Clarke's hand and set it down. Clarke tried to think of a reason to protest, but Finn was already making room for himself. "Comfortable?" Clarke asked as Finn lay back, he pulled her back by her elbow, "now I am" he said as he smiled. Her hair splayed across his shoulder and he caught the sweet smell and put his arm around her. He felt her body stiffen first and then relax into the crook of his arm. "I'm probably still contagious, you could get infected," she said, "I think I'll take my chances," he said moving her closer to him. She smiled and turned toward him, wrapping her arms around him and put her head on his chest, right above his heart. He took a deep breath then exhaled, and stroked her long blonde hair wanting to engrain the sweet smell into his fingers forever. They stayed like that for a while, with only the sound of their even breathing and heartbeats to keep them company. Clarke picked her head up, chin resting on Finn chest. "You awake?" She asked, "Yeah," he said, "what are you thinking about" he asked pushing hair out of her eyes and tucking it behind her ear. "I just wanted you to know, I'm happy with you and I'm glad you're here," Clarke said. Finn just smiled "I'm happy too princess."


End file.
